Mickey Rourke
[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000620/ Mickey Rourke] (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''Fade to Black'' (1980) [Richie]: Shot in the chest by Dennis Christopher in an alley behind an amusent park. *''City in Fear'' (1980) [Tony Pate]: Shot to death. *''Heaven's Gate (1980) '(Johnson County Wars) ''[''Nick Ray]: Shot to death by Sam Waterston and Sam's men during an ambush on the burning cabin. (Thanks to Robert and Vlabor) *Rumble Fish (1983)' [''The Motorcycle Boy]: Shot to death by police. (Thanks to Fred) *''Angel Heart'' (1987) [Harry Angel/Johnny Favorite]: Mickey's soul is reclaimed by the Devil (Robert De Niro) when Mickey's true identity is revealed to following his murder of Lisa Bonet and in flashbacks showing the deaths of his various other victims. Mickey is still alive in the final scene, but it's clear that he will eventually be executed for the murders and that his soul now belongs to the Devil. *''A Prayer for the Dying'' (1987) [Martin Fallon]: Falls to his death when Alan Bates pushes him from a building site. (He dies as Bob Hoskins gives him his last rites). (Thanks to Fred, Sean and Vlabor) *''Johnny Handsome'' (1989) [John Sedley]: Shot in the chest by Ellen Barkin, after Mickey shoot Lance Henriksen in an alley; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Elizabeth McGovern as she kneels by his side. (Thanks to Robert) *''Desperate Hours'' (1990) [Michael Bosworth]: Shot to death by a SWAT team after he pulls his gun on them (after Anthony Hopkins overpowers and kicks him out of the front door). (See also Humphrey Bogart in the 1955 version.) (Thanks to Robert) *''White Sands'' (1992) [Gorman Lennox]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Samuel L. Jackson. (Thanks to Fred) *''F.T.W'' (1994) [Frank T. Wells]: Shot in the back. *''Fall Time'' (1995) [Florence]: Shot to death by Stephen Baldwin. *''Bullet'' (1996) [Butch]: Shot in the chest by Tupac Shakur. (Thanks to Gary) *''Double Team (The Colony)'' (1997) [Stavros]: Killed in an explosion after stepping on a land mine (when a tiger lunges at him). (Thanks to Robert) *''Thursday'' (1998) [Kasarov]: Shot to death (off-camera) by gang members when they come looking for their money; the scene fades from a close-up of Mickey's face to a white screen as we hear a shot. *''Shergar'' (1999) [Gavin O'Rourke]: Shot to death by SAS soldiers after he pulls a gun on them. (Thanks to Matthew, Jack and Vlabor) *''Get Carter (2000)'' [Cyrus Paice]: Beaten to death by Sylvester Stallone. (Thanks to Robert) *''Picture Claire'' (2001) [Eddie]: Garroted by Gina Gershon while sitting in a restaurant booth. (Thanks to Superid) *''Spun'' (2002) [The Cook]: Killed in an explosion while making crystal meth in his trailer. (Thanks to Fred) *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)'' [Billy]: Shot in the back by Willem Dafoe during a big shoot-out in the President's mansion. (Thanks to Gary) *''Man on Fire (2004)'' [Jordan Kalfus]: Decapitated (off-screen) with a katana by Marc Anthony; his body is shown afterwards floating in a swimming pool when Denzel Washington discovers him. (Thanks to Gary, Robert and Ernesto) *''Domino (2005)'' [Ed Moseby]: Shot in the chest during a big shoot-out along with Edgar Ramirez (he dies as the elevator he's in crashes to the ground). (Thanks to Arben) *''Sin City (2005)'' [Marv]: Executed in the electric chair; he survives the first jolt, but dies after the second (Mickey was wearing heavy deformed makeup for this role). (Thanks to Alex, Gary, Robert and Michael) *''StormbreakerStormbreaker (2006)(2006)' ''(Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker) ''[''Darrius Sayle]: Shot repeatedly by Damian Lewis while Damian is hanging from a helicopter ladder, just as Mickey is about to shoot Alex Pettyfer and Sarah Bolger. Mickey then falls from the roof of his skyscraper. (Thanks to ND) *Killshot (2008)'' [Armand 'Blackbird' Degas]: Simultaneously shot in the chest and stomach (with a shotgun and pistol) by Thomas Jane and Diane Lane (his body is later seen as blood pools under him). (Thanks to Arben and ND) *The Wrestler (2008)' [''Randy 'The Ram' Robinson]: Dies of a heart attack during a wrestling match. The movie ends with Mickey launching himself from the ropes, so his death isn't actually shown, but is strongly implied by the chest pains he'd started experiencing during the match (as well as his doctor's previous warning to stop wrestling). (Thanks to Adam, Boss, and Tommy) *''Iron Man 2 (2010)'' [Ivan Vanko]: Accidentally blows himself up when he detonates his bomb the self-destruct in his armor, in an attempt to kill Robert Downey Jr. and Don Cheadle in the resulting explosion (after being mortally wounded by Don and Robert). (Thanks to Vegeta, Tommy, and ND) *''Passion Play'' (2010) [Nate Poole]: Shot to death (off-screen) by one of Bill Murray's thugs. Although he is seemingly rescued just before being shot, at the end of the movie he sees his own dead body, revealing that everything after his "rescue" had been his dying dream. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Immortals (2011)'' [King Hyperion]: Stabbed in the throat by Henry Cavill at the end of a fight (his body is later seen as the ruins collapse on top of him). (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''The Courier'' (2012) [Maxwell]: Shot to death by Jeffrey Dean Morgan in his dressing room. *''Blunt Force Trauma (2015) '[Zorringer]: Possibly shot and killed (off-screen) in a pistol duel with Ryan Kwanten; the film fades to white as they fire at each other, leaving it ambiguous whether either of them survived, but it seems unlikely. *WEAPONiZED ''(2016) ' [Professor Clarence Peterson]: Dies from poisoning when Tom Sizemore spikes his drink, which slowly kills him. His body is later seen when Michael Paré and Cullen G. Chambers arrive at the house for questioning. Video Game Deaths * True Crime: New York City (2005) [''Detective Terry Higgins]: Mickey dies in two ways. In the game's good cop ending, he is killed by Avery Waddell in the city's subway system after Mickey unlatches the subway car, which forces Avery to shoot at the car causing it to topple over. Mickey dies in the wreck and his body is shown on a stretcher when Avery, Christopher Walken and Mariska Hargitay look on. In the game's bad cop ending, he is shot in the head by Avery at close range when he comments on everything he did for him and Laurence Fishburne. TV Deaths *Act of Love (1980 TV)' [''Joseph Cybulkowski]: Shot to death by his brother (Ron Howard), as a mercy killing after Mickey had been paralyzed in a motorcycle accident. (Thanks to Vlabor) *The Last Outlaw (1993 TV)''' [''Graff]: Shot in the stomach by Dermot Mulroney. Gallery Mickeyrourke.jpg|Mickey Rourke in Fade to Black Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-21h47m08s468.png|Mickey Rourke in Johnny Handsome Sayle's death 2.png|Mickey Rourke's death in Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker Hyperion's death.png|Mickey Rourke in Immortals Fg-1.png|Mickey Rourke in WEAPONIZED Rourke, Mickey Rourke, Mickey Rourke, Mickey Category:American actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Roman Catholic Category:Voice Actors Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Brunettes Category:Athletes Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Conservatives Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Actors who died in Tarsem Singh Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Jon Favreau Movies Category:People who died in Iron Man Films Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Actors who died in John Madden Movies Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Controversial actors Category:Sport Stars Category:Iron Man Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Miramax Stars Category:Actors who died in Alan Parker Movies Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Mike Hodges Movies Category:Actors who died in Samuel L. Jackson Movies Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:Actors playing villains who killed in skyscraper or building in Die Hard scenario Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Video Game Stars Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners